


Masks

by SilverWhiteRaven



Series: MariBat Prompts and One-Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brucinette, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, One-Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteRaven/pseuds/SilverWhiteRaven
Summary: Prompt: "Do you honestly believe I wear just one mask?" A Brucinette Identity Reveal drabble.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne
Series: MariBat Prompts and One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 251





	Masks

They sat in silence within the cave, too far apart to feel any warmth, but not far enough to look away for long. They really hadn’t intended to get here. Not like this. Not for this reason.

Marinette couldn't take the silence and the cold. 

It wasn't right, it shouldn't be there with them.

“You're Batman,” she tried to fill the air.

More silence.

“You didn't tell me.”

“You didn't tell me about yours, either,” he growled out, and though she knew the deepened voice was his own form of defense, she couldn't help but to tuck into herself just a little more. 

“I could have helped...” It was a weak argument, but she needed something to fill the air even just a bit.

“With what exactly?”

“Costumes..?” She tried to joke weakly, but his white-veiled eyes kept staring and she looked away.

“Still,” she tried to continue, the big cave feeling crushing, “Hard to believe you wear a mask.”

"Do you honestly believe I wear just one mask?"

She turned back to him and blinked wide eyed, but she knew, she  _ knew _ what he meant.

Marinette breathed out as she continued to look at Batman, and she kept looking until her body relaxed, until the cave seemed less small, and until she saw Bruce behind the Demon of Gotham.    
“No,” she said slowly, quietly, and shifted just a little closer to him. “No, I don't. I just need a moment to add another one to the one I already know.”

She watches as he comes closer as well, and she knows he's listening. 

“I saw through one already, remember? Bruce Wayne, rich-boy with a huge company he only got because it came along with his name. I saw through that mask already. Now I see you with another, and it’s just another one to see past. If you'll let me,” she adds quietly as her little monologue dwindles away.

She watches him tentatively, and then he's reaching forward with one arm, and up to his face with another.    
She watches as his cowl is pushed back and off as he wrapped his arm around her and she becomes envelopes in his cloak.

She sighs in relief as she melts into his warmth and rests her head on his chest, and his face against her hair. She can feel him shaking, too, and she just knows he's crying, letting something out that she knew he had been holding long before they came into this cave.

She only held him closer, and made sure to stay right there as long as he wanted.

As long as needed. 


End file.
